


One Spring Equinox

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Tales of the Seasons [2]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three months since Kami had transformed into his Fairy self. Three months of perfect normalcy, only tonight his fairy was due to emerge again and he wasn't entirely sure how Gackt would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kami wasn't sure what to do the next time he changed. It had been three months since his fairy marked Gackt, their love untouched by the bond. It had been easy to carry on, nothing strange about their relationship at all. But the Spring Equinox was fast approaching, his fairy would take control and what then? He would have no control of his own body and whilst Gackt claimed to be all right with it, he couldn't quite believe it. How could his dominant lover enjoy submitting to the beast inside him? In the end he had simply marked the day on the calendar in their kitchen, waiting for Gackt to mention it but he never did. Life went on, and the day approached quickly, still unspoken off.

Routine had kicked in now that the day had arrived. He had cooked for Gackt, brought him his drink and placed the sedatives to one side. It would be Gackt's choice if he wanted to take them. He would understand if he went for the easy option.

“What is this?” Gackt demanded.

“I thought, if you wanted to just sleep through it...” Kami stammered.

“I love you and I love him, why would I need to drug myself?” Gackt demanded.

“If you were scared?” Kami suggested, but the look Gackt gave him spoke volumes. Gackt thought he was worrying over nothing, he was even excited about meeting his fairy Kami realised. It all felt so surreal, but the kiss Gackt gave him was warm and comforting. They were doing this then, two lovers with a supernatural secret.

They kissed for a little while, until Kami felt the pull of the fairy inside him. He said nothing, he didn't have to as he got up and began to undress. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hot lips meeting his neck but Gackt had to wait. He didn't want to change in this house, he already felt confined by the four walls and roof above. A fairy needed to be free, he needed to be outside.

“Gackt!” Kami protested, his lover pulling away sheepishly, though his eyes refused to move from his naked form. Rolling his eyes Kami let himself out, hearing Gackt follow him a minute later. When he risked a glance back he saw that Gackt had undressed too, and was as hard and tempting as he ever was. Normally it would be impossible to resist him like that, but tonight he had other concerns.

It was warmer now than the last time he had walked naked into the forest, the snow long melted and flowers beginning to bloom. The last day of winter, the coming of the spring. The fairy inside him was happy and strong, it took a lot of will power to hold him back. It wasn't time, not quite yet.

He reached his favourite clearing, waiting for Gackt to arrive before he let the magic out. His ears changed first, becoming pointed, every sound in the forest crystal clear to him now. His teeth grew, his nails became sharp and then he stopped the magic. Groaning in pain as he double over and collapsed to the floor in his half changed form.

“Kami!” Gackt cried out, running to his aid. He smelt good, and belonged to him, that was all Kami could think through the pain.

“There's someone here.” Kami got out, his voice stuttered and words twisted in his half formed mouth. He wasn't human or fairy, the pain came from being in between.

“Who?” Gackt asked, but Kami couldn't answer in words. Pointing he watched Gackt vanish in that direction, his body convulsing as he fought of his inner power. He heard voices, he only just understood the words. His human side was fading now, he couldn't stop this.

They were just kids, Gackt had scared them away. Kami realised finally able to let go. The fairy wouldn't be interested in children, not when his partner was so close and so tempting. He felt his own consciousness slipping away, his human soul embraced by the fairies. He felt safe and warm and then he felt nothing at all. Tonight his human side ceased to exist.

 

Gackt hated the fact he had left Kami, but his lover had been so worried, so afraid. Scaring the children had been easy and he was returning to his lover when the purple butterflies appeared. It was a shame he'd missed watching Kami change but his lips turned up in a smile of anticipation as he returned to the clearing. His butterfly entourage followed him the whole way, landing on his skin, in his hair, even on his lips. He welcomed them, because they were just as much part of Kami as the fairy he had become.

He smiled warmly as he entered the clearing, the fairy hovering as he had done before. He didn't even take a moment to figured out who he was before he had swooped over to him. Clawed hands touching every inch of his skin, never once hurting him. Just feeling him, making sure he hadn't changed from the last time they had met in these very woods.

Excitement raced through Gackt's body as he leant closer, needing to touch Kami as much as Kami needed to touch him. His skin, so pleasantly warm to the touch and decorated by the red and purple of his veins and arteries. Embracing Kami was like embracing magic itself, in it's purest form. Kami was power and strength, a predator who could kill without remorse and it made Gackt feel like prey. It was exactly what he wanted to be, the mark on his back forever branding him as the fairies target.

Like the first time he ended up on hands and knees, the fairies erection deep inside him forever leaking cum. It filled him and poured out of him and enhanced every single movement. They were meant to be together, two bodies entwined as one. Beneath him roots grew from the earth, tightening around his wrists, around his legs. He was being spread open, hovering about the ground in this natural bondage that could only be the fairy's magic.

Gackt's moans filled the forest, loud and clear and as relentless as the pleasure the fairy was giving him. He'd looked forward to this every night for three months to the point it made him feel guilty. He worried he was betraying Kami, but now they were together he knew that wasn't true. This fairy was Kami's most primal form. The essence within the man that only once a season could be let free.

A gun shot fired in the distance but neither fairy or human cared. This was there night, and nothing would keep them apart. Even Gackt's orgasm didn't slow the pleasure which built up and up until finally the fairy came before flying away. Falling to the ground, the roots gone Gackt lay still. There was no snow tonight, nothing to fear and so he fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gackt stepped out of the shower, growing increasingly concerned by the absence of his lover. He'd woken up alone in the woods, sticky from the nights antics, cum actually leaking from his ass as he stood up and made his way home.

With his body aching and tired he hadn't felt like searching for Kami. He'd find his own way home, he was just deeper in the forest. That was what he had rationalised as he turned on the hot water and stepped under it's flow. He'd be home within an hour. Only half of that hour had passed now and he was beginning to feel anxious.

He took his time dressing, trying to distract himself, but it only delayed him five minutes before he was back outside. He paced up and down for awhile, staring into the forest for any sign that Kami might be coming home.

“This is stupid.” Gackt snapped out loud. Fairies weren't weak or vulnerable, Kami could fend him himself. Unless, what if something had happened to him in his human form? Thoughts of Kami in trouble flooded through his mind, it was only irrational fear. Wasn't it? Only, hadn't that been a gun shot he heard the night before? Ten minutes later he rode his horse into the forest. Kami was fine, his horse just needed exercise. That was all.

 

The horses hooves beat down on the forest path as he rode hard and fast through the forest. He was terrified now, where could Kami be? The horse, sensing his fear, moved faster and soared over a fallen tree trunk. Kami had been shot, left for whatever predators lurked around here. Why else wouldn't he be on the path home?

Smoke in the distance urged him faster, his lover was burnt to a crisp, his ashes spreading in the wind. What else could this fire be? He'd never been as stressed out in his life. Not when his father was mad at him as a child, not when he was taking his final high school exams, not even the day he had realised that it was Kami he was meant to be with instead of a woman like he had always thought.

Then suddenly, there he was. Not injured, not dead. Just curled up in on himself. Dismounting before the horse had even stopped he ran to Kami's side, his lover looking up at the intrusion revealing a tear stained face.

“Kami?” Gackt asked, his instincts dictating him to hold onto Kami which he did without thought.

“Just look. Look what they've done!” Kami ordered, his voice filled with anger and hate that wasn't like him at all. It took Gackt a moment to figure out what Kami meant, but as he looked he understood. The trees had been felled in this area, acres and acres of forest destroyed. His lover grew sad if one tree was cut down, if one plant was needlessly destroyed, no wonder he was so distraught.

“It's terrible.” Gackt agreed quietly. “Maybe we can protest this, or something? Let's go home.”

“There's a deer back there, left dead with a bullet in it's side. It's antlers cut from it's head. Who could do that?” Kami demanded. “The stags drop their antlers in the autumn anyway.”

“I know.” Gackt replied, he hadn't known much about wildlife before Kami, but he had learned. “I brought you some clothes. One minute I'll get them.”

“I can feel my fairy, he wants to burn them all.” Kami snapped, his voice feral and full of hate. It was hard to hear him in so much pain, pain that Gackt had no idea how to heal. Helplessly he fetched the bag he had attached to the horse's saddle and handed it over to his lover as he went to fasten the bridle to a tree so he couldn't wander any further away.

“So, he's a fire fairy then?” Gackt asked. Kami had confessed that all fairies represented a primal element, but had been waiting for Gackt to figure out what his was. “Did he set that fire?”

“Yes, I think.” Kami replied as he pulled on the jeans Gackt had brought for him to wear. “Fire to cleanse the ground, from the ashes life is reborn.”

“Like a phoenix.” a voice spoke up, startling both man and fairy as they turned to face the stranger. He wasn't human, that was the first thought that Gackt had as he stared at the red haired man. His ears were too pointed, his face to sharp and his eyes seemed to adsorb all light. “I have to thank you, Fairy-san, for my rebirth. It's been centuries since I last walked the earth. You have a nice chest by the way.”

“You're a phoenix?” Gackt asked, but the stranger only had time for his lover it seemed. His eyes not leaving Kami's developed muscles until they were covered by a T-shirt.

“They're ancient creatures, as old as fairy kind,” Kami explained as the phoenix wandered over to study Gackt's horse. “Born from tragedy to bring new life.”

“My name is Közi.” the phoenix said. “It was nice to meet you, my fairy kin.”

“You're going already.” Kami realised, his voice sad as the man before him stepped towards him, kissing him fiercely before giving a wave and heading into the felled forest land.

 

Gackt couldn't understand the intensity of his emotions right then, Kami realised as he watched his child walk away. Közi had been born from his power, his desire to mend the forest. His sacrifice would be unforgettable, the beauty of life itself. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the first flickers of flames engulf his new friend. Fire, red and hot burning the body up until it arched upwards, a pillar of fire that took the form of a bird. The bird screeched and flapped his wings as ash fell to the ground below. He was beautiful, his creation the most amazing thing Kami had ever done.

“He's dying.” Gackt realised, his voice filled with wonder as he watched the ashes fall.

“From ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” Kami replied. “He'll sleep until he's needed once more. An endless cycle of life and death, but a natural one. Not like what mankind has done.”

“I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to fight this kind of deforestation.” Gackt promised. Somehow always knowing the exact thing to say. Mourning Közi was wrong, his spirit would remain in the forest that regrow here. Offering pity for the forest, for the deer, was worthless. Actions were the only thing that could help and Gackt knew what to do on instinct alone. It was part of the reason they were such a perfect match, they just understood exactly what the other man needed to hear.

“Then your horse better get us home quickly.” Kami warned. His actions contradicted his words as he pulled Gackt in for a long, slow kiss filled with his love and devotion. When they finally pulled away, it was just in time to see Közi's body blaze the most dazzling shade of crimson red, before his physical form was no more.

“Are there other creatures like him?” Gackt asked in wonder.

“Yes.” Kami replied. “But you're lucky to have met just one.”

“Is that so?” Gackt teased. “I'll meet another, just you see.”

“Name another.” Kami challenged, not confirming or denying any of Gackt's suggestions as they made the journey home. The forest was filled with mysteries, that was just part of it's charm.


End file.
